


Starvation

by thealigirl8



Category: 2PM, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chansung and Jay's relationship as described through food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starvation

Jay couldn’t look at food anymore. No matter what he ate, everything seemed to be haunted by memories of his own personal glutton. Chansung had totally ruined him for all food for the rest of his life.

Popcorn reminded him of all the movies they watched together. No matter how far apart they sat on the couch, they always migrated towards each other subconsciously. With Jay leaning against Chansung’s larger body and Chansung’s arm thrown lazily over his shoulders, Jay could hear Chansung munching away through every movie. If Jay was hungry, he would try to snatch some from Chansung’s bear paws. If the movie was terrible, Chansung would throw popcorn at the screen and boo. If monsters jumped out from corners, Chansung would flinch and all the kernels would go flying. Of course, Chansung would always just eat it off the floor. Can’t waste food, you know. Movies were too loud now without an obnoxious chewing noise in Jay’s ear. 

Whipped cream reminded Jay of how Chansung liked to eat the mixture off his skin. The younger man would cover his nipples with cream and suck it off while he moved inside Jay. When Chansung could feel himself getting close to release, he would coat the croak of Jay’s neck with whipped cream and frantically lick it off while he came. Jay couldn’t even look at the dairy product anymore without tremors wracking his body. 

Dried mangos reminded him of the times he and Chansung plotted to steal the precious fruit from the other members. Taecyeon just never brought enough home to satisfy them and so they began snatching from others. They all suspected that Chansung and Jay were behind the mysterious disappearances of the mangos but no one ever had enough proof to indict the criminals. Until Junsu caught them in a trap that one day… But Jay didn’t regret anything!

Sandwiches reminded Jay of all the times Chansung would make sure he had eaten between all his work-time. Jay often would lose himself in composing a song or getting a new move down perfectly and he would forget to eat. When this happened, Chansung would make him a nutritious sandwich with all the necessary food groups and force Jay to eat it. Jay always yelled and complained but he secretly was glad Chansung cared for him so much as to monitor his eating. The maknae wasn’t the best cook so sandwiches were the best he could do but it was enough for Jay. 

Tacos reminded him of how Chansung would try to incorporate American culture into his life so he could better understand Jay. The maknae had started with tacos because Jay loved Taco Bell so much but Chansung would also listen to Jay’s music and study from English books. The younger man tried so hard to understand life from Jay’s perspective and tacos just reminded Jay that maybe he could have put more effort into reciprocating the favor. 

Chocolate reminded him of how Chansung would treat him all romantic and cutesy with gifts and all then turn around and get down and dirty. The maknae had given him chocolates for their first Valentine’s Day together but then he had also covered Jay’s cock in chocolate sauce before swallowing him. Chocolate symbolized the many ways Chansung could treat Jay and how Jay would just take it and come back for more, even if he protested. 

Jajangmyun reminded Jay of how he and Chansung could still be playful together after they said “I love you.” Jay had been afraid that those words would destroy their relationship but things stayed pretty much the same with a happier Chansung. They still played pranks on each other and messed around but their deeper connection existed too. Jay learned that a relationship didn’t necessarily mean “all commitment and no fun.” Chansung taught him that.

Spaghetti reminded him how Chansung could make him feel like a total girl and in control of the world at the same time. Chansung had been totally whipped and both of them had known it. Jay would get gifts or surprise dinners or romantic getaway moments randomly whenever the notion hit Chansung. Of course, all the flowers and gifts made Jay feel a little less manly but knowing how much he meant to Chansung also made him feel powerful and loved. It was a feeling he dearly missed. 

Soup reminded Jay of how Chansung’s tears stubbornly clung to his eyes before spilling over when Jay had to leave.

Grapes reminded Jay of how Chansung’s eyes then grew hard with a dull shine that covered the pain hidden inside.

Raw meat reminded Jay of how his own heart felt stomped on and abused, vulnerable to so much hurt.

No, Jay could never look at food. The memories within each meal were too much for the man sometimes. Someday, he told himself, someday, he would be able to eat normally without each bite feeling like a sword cutting him from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one-shot version of Hunger. Let me know which one you guys think is better! :)


End file.
